


A Helping Wrist

by Leor_Ataraxia



Series: The inner call [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Crush, But basically everything is the same as canon except now they have secondary sexes, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Omega Nico di Angelo, Rut, Scenting, Trials of Apollo Don't Exist Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: Jason is having his first rut and is dealing with it the best he can, luckily enough, Nico has an idea.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Series: The inner call [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	A Helping Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Not sure how often this concept is used in other fics (I don't remember if this thing is originally mine, or I saw it somewhere) but basically around 11/12 Alphas and Omegas have fake ruts and fake heats respectively; is like their original counterparts but the effects are dulled and well, without all the sexual desires. Basically the body is still maturing and preparing for when its actually ready to mate, that is not until around 16/17 at the very minimum. 
> 
> For example, in a fake heat the omega would feel feverish and sick, but instead of wanted to be breed, would prefer to be cuddle, if anything.

Jason’s rut has been a pain in the ass for everyone. 

Perhaps that was an exaggeration, but Nico is not the most patient demigod and the situation has not helped at all. 

At first, it took some time to notice he was having a real rut, even when the signs were all there. He was moody, more abrasive, protective, and resorting to growls more than talking. 

The other things developed more slowly, like starting to frown when Piper was practicing sword fighting, to Jason snarling at one of Leo’s brother when he had a tool that could potentially be dangerous (or at least to others, the tool in question was a welder, and Leo found the whole situation hilarious “ _ I’m fireproof dude, that thing is dangerous for anyone but me! _ ”). And then when Jason growled at Nico for almost taking his teacup.

The reverse situation made it kind of ironic; Nico was more prone to show teeth to others since the time he was in the streets, and habit he got to make sure people go out of his way. The fact that he was an omega of the big three made the threat more serious to others; so normally people let him alone. 

If it has been almost any other person, Nico would have lashed out; he doesn’t take shit from anyone and he had made that fact abundantly clear in a lot of opportunities. Problem was, this was Jason; fact aside he was his best friend, he never had done anything similar, he normally would let him use his cup without even asking for it first. So, when the kind, laid back alpha had responded with that, he was most astonished than any other thing.

With all that combined together, it didn’t take long for them to notice what was going on; well, that and Clarisse mentioned it (She was an alpha and the leader of the Ares cabin, if somebody knew how a rut looks like, is her)

They all had made adjustments with that in mind; all the members of what Jason considered his pack and were at Camp had tried to spend more time with him, since seen all his loved ones at close range and out of danger would ease his inner alpha’s worries. None of them had been try to spar or similar, since it could spark his protectiveness and the last thing they all needed was an alpha in a frenzied state (Nico still remembers the last time he saw a child of Zeus mad; it was during Capture the Flag when they lost against the hunters, Thalia and Percy were both worried about Annabeth and ended fighting…that part of the camp still has signs of the destruction)

Yet since Leo and Piper were Cabin Counselors (technically the four of them were, but Nico and Jason didn’t have a lot of responsibilities for being the only ones in their cabins) needed to go out and attend their responsibilities. 

That ended with Jason sulking in the skirts of the forest, with Nico as only company. Nico knew Jason didn’t mind, but the rut was seriously doing a number on him; previously he only had fake ruts that were a lot easier to manage than this, he was trying to get a grip but it had shown not be easy, and that says a lot for a guy who has been part of an army since he was a toddler. 

Nico was weighing his options, and well, and an idea has sparked in his mind. 

Normally the best to calm down any type of dynamic issues were betas, since their scents were made to have a soothing effect that diminished the effects of ruts and heat. He wasn’t present, but he has learned that Leo’s and Frank’s scent has been useful during the times they were in the Argo II because apparently, Percy, Jason, and (surprisingly enough) Piper were more than once close to fighting each other thanks to their inner alphas and the amount stress of the situation. 

But now Frank was in Camp Jupiter, and while Leo was at Camp Half-Blood he knew Jason didn’t want to bother his friend with this situation, in Jason’s words  _ “I need to learn how to control this, I cannot depend on others all the time” _

_ “You don’t depend on others enough, though”  _ Is what Nico thought, but did not say to not spark a discussion. 

It took Nico some time and need a little bit of perspective, but he realized that both were awful asking for help. While their lives had been wildly different they had some aspects in common, and for one reason or another, neither of them had a lot of opportunities to ask others for help, resorting to prefer to exhaust themselves doing the best they could than get the same results with the help of somebody else.

Jason has told Nico that he had a friend in him, Reyna has shown him how important was teamwork, and Hazel has promised he would not be alone anymore. It took some time, but he was trying to trust in others instead of carrying the burden alone. 

While he would like to help his best friend with it, Nico wasn’t sure how to tackle the problem, and perhaps it was a subject too abroad to resolve in a moment. So instead of worrying about finding the right words about letting people help you, decided to go for the rut issue first; one problem at a time. 

The idea comes for something that happened to him. 

The last time he had a fake heat somehow, in his feverish state, had dragged Jason to his bed and used him as a teddy bear. His mind was fuzzy and did not remember the details, but Nico remembers how soothing Jason’s scent was, and how comfortable he felt in his arms. It was the best sleep he had in years. 

The point was; if Jason’s scent was calming for Nico, would the opposite be possible? 

Nico wasn’t the most knowledgeable in dynamics, by the time he discovered he was an omega Nico was in the underworld, Hades one time attempted to teach him some stuff but Nico begged him to stop, and since the conversation was as uncomfortable as it was for him, is what he did (Nico doesn’t regret that decision, he prefers to be ignorant about his secondary sex than having The Talk with his dad). Living in isolation for the last few years has not helped in that front either. 

Part of him wanted to leave the idea on the back of his mind because the idea of being wrong was embarrassing, yet seeing Jason sulking with his back against the tree was starting to worry him to an alarming degree. If it was because he cared for his friend, his omega-self wanting to take care of a member of his pack, or both, was difficult to tell. 

“ _ Or perhaps you want to see if our scent is enough to attract his alpha? _ ” an internal voice supplied, and Nico needed to bite his inner cheek to not swear out loud and blush for that idea. 

Di Angelo has trust issues, that much was obvious, while your inner dynamic may choose somebody you didn’t feel exactly attracted to, your personality and experiences also affect in that regard, and Nico has been shown to be picky with pack mates, let alone what his inner omega would like as a mate. 

In a way he should have expected this outcome; Nico had shown to have a thing for male alphas, and Jason aside for being the only one fitting that description in his little pack (let alone that the other two were Nico’s sisters), was somebody who had shown to be kind, protective and made him feel safe. 

In other words, Nico’s inner omega wanted Jason, badly enough to be embarrassing. He would have this voice speaking in his head about things he should do to make Jason interested, for gods’s sake, the voice had even suggested that somehow Jason has been noticing him. 

He knows that was a bunch of non-sense, Nico didn’t think he was good enough to be mate material, let alone somebody like Jason, who aside of being a great friend and person in general, could have a line of people of all dynamics that wanted him as a partner. And he was pretty sure his omega was just messing around; it happened to Annabeth calling for Piper during her heat, sometimes your inner dynamic just goes for a person you don’t see that way.

Yeah, that was totally what was happening now.

Deciding that thinking more about this would just leave him with a headache, he did was demigods know best: be impulsive a do rash decision. 

Nico was beside Jason all this time, with his legs crossed and looking at his best friends, so without a word, he put his wrist in front of Jason’s face. The blonde finally focused, seemingly confuse of what was in front of his gaze.

The son of Hades blushed, but try to act like it was nothing “I’m not a beta, but well, your scent help me with my fake heat, so I thought perhaps-”

Jason didn’t say anything, or even look at him, Nico wondered if he ever listened at all. Jason’s pupils dilated, and then he closed his eyes and took the wrist with his hand, guiding to his face so he could smell him properly.

Nico feels himself blushing more profusely and he was glad they were in a place where you rarely saw other campers, because he really didn’t want anybody else caught them like this. Then he scolded at himself; is not like they were doing something improper, Nico wasn’t letting Jason nuzzle his neck (though it certainly would had been better for this purpose; wrist were good to scent others and other purposes, but the best area was, in general, the neck, that’s why that was the one marked-  _ Nico needed to stop thinking about that right now _ ) and this was because he was in a rut, it was just being practical, that’s all. 

And yet, Nico feels that somehow, they were doing something intimate. He could feel Jason’s breath tickling his wrist, his lips softly touching with feverish skin, warmer than usual thanks to the rut. Di Angelo hoped Jason was so caught out with the scent that wouldn’t notice his increased heartbeat.

The son of Jupiter separates his nose from it and Nico wants to kick himself for feeling a little sad about it, but then Jason smiles at him, his pupils are still expanded “Thanks, it really helps” his voice was rough, deep, and a little raspy.

Feeling too dazzled to answer, Nico just nodded and hoped none of this seemed out of the ordinary.

Because it wasn’t, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm not totally convinced, but hey I like this enough to publish, plus I was dying for some omegaverse content, specifically, jasico omegaverse content; there is not a lot of it, and is a shame. 
> 
> Hope this makes sense, A LOT of it comes as a result of long going conversation with a friend about our headcanons and how things should be done. My friend is actually the one who is writing the scene of Jason and Nico cuddling. 
> 
> I really like omegaverse but like, the world building part. Don't get me wrong I don't have a problem with smut but...I really, really like how much different the world would be, so I like to focus on that sometimes. 
> 
> That's it I think? Hope somebody like it.


End file.
